jennahkoehlerfandomcom-20200214-history
HalloweenCure Series
HalloweenCure is a Pretty Cure fan series created by Jennah Koehler. These three series focuses on Halloween girls, who have the power to transform into the legendary Pretty Cure. The three main season's themes are Halloween. The name Halloween was based on the holiday. Pretty Cures Improper Seiya Aki / The lead protagonist in the first Halloween season. As Cure Voice, she represents the improper warrior of songs. Her theme color is pink. Sorairo Ame / As Cure Shimmer, she represents the improper warrior of light. Her theme color is cyan. Sanryokyo Ami / The first deceased Pretty Cure. She transforms back into Cure Elegant, which she represents the improper warrior of Tranquility. Her theme color is yellow. Boo! Happy Halloween!!! : Evelyn Akuma / Evelyn was the leader. As Cure Imp, she represents the sound of demons, devils and imps. Her theme color is pink. : Harper Luster / Harper loves food, animals and something that likes for her. As Cure Howl, she represents the sound of werewolves. Her theme color is bronze. : Karryl Lavender / Karryl is competent and hyper, lively and energetic. As Cure Wraith, she represents the sound of ghosts and poltergeists. Her theme color is purple. : Marie Harlequin / Marie loves to take care of the animals and plants. As Cure Slime, she represents the sound of blob creatures. Her theme color is green. : Leilani Blood / Leilani was soon to be adopted by her American stepfather. Leilani is a moody and cold girl who is very energetic and intelligent person, and she is now warmed up. As Cure Vampire, she represents the sound of vampires. Her theme color is maroon. : Princess Diamond / Samara Underwood / Born as Princess Diamond, Samara was one of the princesses in Spooky Scary City. As Sage Cohort, she represents the sound of the Light Metals. Her theme colors are pink and green. : Princess Dream / Kaycee Jee / Born as Princess Dream, Kaycee was one of the princesses in Spooky Scary City. As Cure Oracle, she represents the sound of grounds. Her theme color is viridian. : Spectrum / Dia Halcyon / Dia, born as Princess Gold, who was known as Spectrum. As Cure Auroranite, she represents the sound of the rainbow Light. Her theme colors are pink, blue, yellow and green. : Godelaine Mahelon / Godelaine, born as Princess Hydrania from her American stepfather and it was missed and brainwashed as , a fake of a part-timer who has a strange past. Until her heart and mind was revived, in which she turns good. She is now warmed up. As Sparkling Hydramaid, she represents the sound of hydramaids. Her theme colors are pink, blue, cyan and purple. : [[Cure Smell| ]] She was one of the legendary Cures who is very intelligent and she has believe in destiny. : [[Cure Sage| ]] She was one of the legendary Cures who is loves to play dolls and likes to pick flowers. : [[Cure Cohort| ]] She was one of the legendary Cures who is extremely jealous to her twin, Cure Sage. HalloweenCure : Ivy White / Ivy was one of the original Cures. As Cure Ghost, she represents the power of ghosts. Her theme color is white. : Godelaine Blood / Godelaine was one of the original Cures. As Cure Vampire, she represents the power of vampires. Her theme color is maroon.